Did I lose my childhood
by Winter Snowfury Princess
Summary: Why is this war so cruel to tear apart belief and family. Do we have to send our children to war hoping they'll return safe into our arms but knowing some will be lost among the way why are our children losing belief and their childhood is it because of the darkness in the not good at writing at all!


Alright so I finally have courage to write this and its all because everything I type erases on my computer .I also warn you I copied movie phrases and I use loads of movies on the fanfiction, so don't judge me! I'm working on my tablet.

This is the story of my life actually no this is the story of brothers and sisters who were separated from each others.

And it all began with the sun and the moon .

In the sun lived a woman who's name is Sol and Sol got in love with man in the moon who was Tsar Lunar.

After a while they married and had children.

One child was Gabriela Lunar, known as Mother Nature.

As the story is told , it' s said that one day as she was doing her daily rounds around the world , Mother Nature meet a Winterspirit about her age , the young spirit told her that he was the last surviving winterroyal and that there were other surviving winter spirits after a war against fire spirits.

Months after the encounter they both asked for permission for marriage to Mother Natures parents, as for both said yes they married within a month .

There was a large celebration afterwards and the newly named Father Winter took Gabriela to his kingdom in an island .

All of the winter spirits greeted, their new king and queen with gratitude and glee.

19 YEARS LATER

"Jack wait for me, I can't fly yet remember?" yelled Winter.

"Sorry forgot about that" said Jack meanwhile landing.

"Then don't forget!" said Alicia hitting her twin in the head

"Jack, Alicia lets go to the forest." said Winter.

"Sorry but theres school today"

"But the sky is awake so I'm awake and I wanna play"

"Then play by yourself"

Winter's face lit up with and idea that is impossible for her older brother and sister to decline such wonderful offering to play.

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

" Come on come on come on!" said Winter excitedly running through the very familiar root to their secret play place.

"Wait for us Penny!"yelled Alicia

"Jack?" whispered a distant voice.

"Alicia?" whispered another.

"Come out Naomi and you two too."said Jack

"Aww you discovered us." whined Naomi and Daniel.

"Of course they discovered us Jack and Alicia are the best at hide'n' seek that ever existed!"exclaimed Penny dangling upside down from a tree.

"And your twin, Norma will be mad at you."said Naomi.

"Also from not going to school since your the most intelligent in all of Christian!" exclaimed Daniel.

"I am not such of a Winterchild to accept such greatness of this exclaim you made in face of the most powerful god that ever existed , Jehova ." said Winter while blushing shyly.

"Lets head to the palace where the snowman awaits in impatience for the mighty knights to build him."said Jack.

Meanwhile in Christian palace

The dark cloud roared in caution of threat as the Nightmare King headed to his distination, Christian where his mission awaits to recruit the Winterspirits to his assistance.

But he fails for the us Winterspirits don't want to be feared of.

With anger in his metalic gold eyes he destoyed everything even the very ones who lived killing hundreds of us every passing moment we fought like there was no tomorrow which was true until there where none of us .Or thats what we thought while darkness invaded our minds thinking of no survivor's.

CRACKKKK!

"Its okay, its okay dont look down just look at me" said Jack.

"Jack I'm scared" said Winter.

" I know, I know your gonna be alright your not going to fall in,"

"Uh, we're gonna have some fun instead" said Alicia to Penny who was standing on the thin ice with Naomi on top of her.

" No we're not."

"Would I trick you."

"Yes you always play tricks."

"Well not not this time I promise your gonna be fine you just have to believe in us"

"You wanna play a game we're gonna play hopscotch like we play everyday"

"Its as easy as uh" said Jack taking a glance at his staff , plan forming in his mind.

"One woahhhhh!" said Jack pretending to almost fall causing Naomi and Penny to giggle.

"Two, Three!"exclaimed Jack grabbing his staff.

"Now it's your turn" said Jack pointing his staff at Penny.

"One" Jack said , Penny taking a step forward at the cracking ice .

"Thats it that's it."said Jack urging Penny.

"Two , Three " exclaimed Jack hooking his staff around Penny's waist throwing her to harder ice and Naomi to a snow bank all of them sharing a glance, laughing until the ice broke under Jack and Alicia.

Penny without thinking dove into the ice thinking of saving them Candy close behind the ice shutting behind them drowning them tell darkness meet them forever.

Until light came pulling them all out.

To a new life.


End file.
